There have conventionally been direct-backlit display devices, such as liquid-crystal television receivers and so on, which include back lights that emit light toward the rear face of a display panel (see Patent Literature (PTL) 1, for example). A housing of such a display device includes a resin-made front cabinet on the display panel side and a resin-made rear cabinet on the back light side. Furthermore, between the front cabinet and the rear cabinet, there is provided a rear frame for supporting back lights so as to allow heat conduction. The back lights include a heat sink, a wiring substrate joined to the heat sink, and a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) mounted on the wiring substrate. The heat sink is fastened to the rear frame via a plurality of screws.
The rear frame, the heat sink, and the wiring substrate are each formed of a metal having high heat conductivity (for example, aluminum or the like). When the LEDs each emit light, heat from the LED is transferred to the heat sink through the wiring substrate, and heat from the heat sink is transferred to the rear frame. By doing so, the heat from each of the LEDs is radiated through the heat sink and the rear frame.